Trophies
Trophies (also known as achievements) were added to the game on February 5, 2010. Two trophies were retroactive, and all others started accumulating at the time of release. On February 6th, the trophies were temporarily disabled then reinstated on February 9, 2010. You can access your trophy screen by clicking on your gold trophy. This is found between your experience and coin counters. Completing an achievement will give you 100c and the ability to make a post that gives 50c at no cost to yourself to each of your neighbors that click. The two retroactive trophies are Canine Comrade and Feline Friend, awarded for finding your lost dog and lost cat respectively. Levels Trophies have levels, requiring a certain number of actions to reach each level. For example, the first level of the Fruit Fly trophy is awarded after harvesting 30 trees. The second level is awarded after 75 trees. This trophy has 5 levels. Each level of a trophy achieved counts as a trophy point displayed on your gold trophy. However, some trophies only have one level. An example of this is the Canine Comrade trophy. Viewing Trophies You can access your trophy screen by clicking on your gold trophy. This is found between your experience and coin counters. You will only see this while on your home island. When you are on a friend's island, you can see their gold trophy showing the number of points they have achieved. This is found beneath the mail icon. You can click on their trophy to see what achievements they have recieved. Visual Guide --Thexc 00:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Type Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Fruit Fly (Harvest 30 Trees) Seed Spitter (Harvest 75 Trees) Orange Peeler (Harvest 300 Trees) Fruit Mixer (Harvest 750 Trees) Tree Hugger (Harvest 1500 Trees) Penny Pinching (Earn 5,000 Coins) Coin Collector (Earn 25,000 Coins) High Roller (Earn 100,000 Coins) Money Magnet (Earn 250,000 Coins) Half Millionaire (Earn 500,000 Coins) Keeper of the Chickens (Harvest 25 Animals) Guardian of the Goats (Harvest 150 Animals) Shephard of the Sheep (Harvest 300 animals) Level 4 Level 5 Bargain Shopper (Place 10 Decorative Items) Brilliant Buyer (Place 50 Decorative Items) Extraordinary Decorator (Place 100 Decorative Items) Feng Shui Employer (Place 200 Decorative Items) Tropical Designer (Place 500 Decorative Items) Green Thumbs (Place 5 Flowers) Budding Amateur (Place 25 Flowers) Petal Planter (Place 50 Flowers) Blossom Buff (Place 100 Flowers) Fragrant Aficionado (Place 250 Flowers) Sand Comber (Gather 10 pieces of salvage) Beach Sweeper (Gather 50 pieces of salvage) Shore Restorer (Gather 100 pieces of salvage) Sea Cleaner (Gather 250 pieces of salvage) Salt-Water Steward (Gather 500 pieces of salvage) Chicken Scrounger (Steal from 10 animals) Goat-Knapper (Steal from 25 animals) Sheep Snatcher (Steal from 100 animals) Cow Capturer (Steal from 250 animals) Llama Lurer (Steal from 500 animals) Island Hopper (Steal from 10 crops) Raspberry Rogue (Steal from 25 crops) Cabbage Crook (Steal from 100 crops) Taro Thief (Steal from 250 crops) Grape Grabber (Steal from 500 crops) Leaf Lifter (Steal from 10 trees) Berry Burglar (Steal from 25 trees) Limb Raider (Steal from 100 trees) Fruit Robber (Steal from 250 trees) Trunk Embezzler (Steal from 500 trees) Send Gifts Tipper (Send 25 Gifts) Grantor (Send 50 Gifts) Donor (Send 100 Gifts) Benefactor (Send 175 Gifts) Philanthropist (Send 250 Gifts) Receive Gifts Recipient (Receive 25 Gifts) Grantee (Receive 50 Gifts) Inheritor (Receive 100 Gifts) Level 4 Heir/Heiress (Receive 250 Gifts) Adopt Animals Pet Assistant (Adopt 5 pets) Feather Supporter (Adopt 10 pets) Critter Collector (Adopt 15 pets) Four-Legged Fosterer (Adopt 20 pets) Animal Advocate (Adopt 25 pets) Fish Line Novice (Catch 10 fish) Reel Savvy (Catch 50 fish) Hook Hound (Catch 100 fish) Bait Expert (Catch 250 fish) Net Master (Catch 500 fish) Canine Comrade (Find your lost dog) Feline Friend (Find your lost cat) Important things to note *The ones involving flowers must be purchased flowers from the shop. Flowers from gifts will not work. *Catching items such as Wood from Fishing will not add to your fishing achievement. Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Trophies